Lost One...
by Tifa H
Summary: A brief story of Vincent and Lucrestia...PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME PEOPLE! I TRY SO HARD!


  
  
  
  
In Memory of Lucrestia  
1st Person-Vincent Valentine  
  
It seemed as though yesterday when I found myself leaving early for work to see her---  
Lucrestia. Her flowing brown hair was beautiful but hardly enough to compensate her   
other features. She had brown eyes that one would get lost in, and a soul that couldn't be   
understood. Her pale skin suited her fragility as well as her personality. She could sooth   
any aching heart and that's what she did for me. Her only sin would be her husband Hojo   
and her love for him and his work.  
I would ask her on our adventures out why she stayed with him for as long as she   
had. She would always look me in the eye and say that she would tell me when the time   
was right. As the months passed by I no longer needed to prod her into telling me why   
she had stayed with that man- Hojo. Her belly had began to swell...she was going to have   
a baby. Although not thrilled, but happy for my secret love, we would often talk about   
what she would call her child, and how her life would change. That's when I made my   
promise to be by her side when ever she is in need.   
Staring at the stars which seemed so bright they could be our suns, Lucrestia   
decided on a name that would suit a son. Sephiroth- she told me, for the Tree of Life. I   
agreed that that would be a great name for a warrior like the childs mother....Lucrestia....  
Sitting in the waiting room of the hospitol for what seemed like days I wondered   
what the events in the operating room would be like at this moment...the intensity. Finaly   
the nurse came out, she told me that Lucrestia wanted me by her side. The nurse thought   
the outcome wasn't looking so good. Kneeling by the bedside of the summoner, I realized   
how right the nurse was. Lucrestia layed on her back, needles in both arms and paler   
than ever. She was fighting to breath. She held only one thing, a rectangular shaped piece   
in her hand. She layed silent, I, the 27 year old Turk, quietly whispering the words of the   
Lord, praying for her safety. She opend her eyes and said hardly above a whisper,   
Hojo.....Sephiroth... Then closed her eyes once more. Not long after she reopend her eyes   
and grumbled something unrecognizable....but I knew what she had tried to say, I love   
you Vincent. Closing my eyes and taking her hand I sobbed into the bedsheets, not long   
after a steady ringing noise filled the room, her heart beat had ceased, but I knew she   
could still hear me. I looked into her drying eyes with my wet ones and told her I lover   
her more than anything else in the world. I traced my hand over her face to close her   
eyes for her, and planteed a final kiss on her cheek. I then placed both of her hands across   
her chest in a restful position, in doing so I removed the rectangular shape from her hand.   
It was a picture of me, signed 'Love always-Vincent' My sore eyes again filled with wet   
crystaline tears.   
Filled with rage, realizing Hojo had used my only love to begin another   
experiment with her child and leave her for death, I found myself marching down the   
halls to Hojo's office. Once inside I could make out a little figure entwined in tubes all   
leading to the same place, his body. Sephiroth was being enfused with Mako energy to   
make him extremely powerful, a possible killing machine. Instantly at his side I began   
removing the many needles when I was thrust accross the room by a powerful hand. Hojo   
stood not far away, having already been injected with Mako as well as myself but quite a   
bit less. I was hardy a match without my rightful weapon, my gun. Hojo calmly pushed a   
strand of black hair out of his face and shot me with his tranqualizer gun. My vision   
faded to black.   
I awoke again in his labaratory, but I wasn't me. Hojo had dressed me up in a red   
outfit with an unsightly claw for an arm. What pitiful form was this that I had come to   
inhabit? I would give up oblivion for death! Weighing abouit 30 pounds less than I had I   
was weak. The figure next to me was Hojo who once again injected me with some other   
crazy thing he might had come up with. Looking me in the eye he said goodnight traitor.   
Everything went black again.   
'What is this?' I could hear someone saying. I opend my eyes to reveal nothing   
but blackness, i felt as though I hadn't used my eyes for years. Darkness didn't last long   
when a beem of light shot through a crack in the wall of the 'room' I was confined in.   
The light did murder to my eyes but I blinked it off, looking up a strong tall man looked   
back at me. He had long silvery flowing hair, and a Masamune sheathed on his back. He   
looked to be in his twenties, and a ShinRa captain at that. Taking a deep breath of fresh   
air he asked me my name, I told him my name was Vincent, and I hadn't known how   
long I had been in this coffin. He glared back at me with green mako eyes. My curiosity   
got the best of me and I asked him his name. Sephiroth he answered cooly. Staring   
blankly at first then letting my eyes wander downward I looked at my aged hands....how   
long has it really been I asked myslf. I then closed my eyes in remenberance...I had a   
mission, a mission to avenge my lost love.  



End file.
